Race to the Edge deleated scene one-shots
by Clare C.G
Summary: A selection of one-shots that act as my own deleted scenes for the show. Will jump around between seasons and episodes and updated randomly. First up, Hiccup has some decisions to make about the future of The Edge. Rated T.


**A/N: So I've finally finished Race to the Edge season 6. Oh my god it really was brilliant. Gonna try and get round to watching the whole show at some point in the next month or so. In the mean time, Race to the Edge one shots! Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

 **Summery: The Dragon Riders are back on Berk after the battle at Berserker Island and while there Hiccup has some final decisions to make about their future on the edge and the fate of the Dragon Eyes. Set between the final battle and the ending monologue during King of Dragons part 2.**

* * *

 **Final decisions**

It was all over. Johann was dead, the King of Dragons was safe, as was its egg, intrusted to the Wind Maidens so they could take it somewhere safe. Stoick was on the mend, although Gothi said he needed a bit more bed rest. But at least he was awake.

Hiccup had gone straight to Berk once the battle on Berserker Island, not wanting to put off seeing his dad any longer. A part of him had wanted to go the moment he'd heard his dad had gotten worse, but he knew to protect Berk, their allies and all the dragons he had to find the King of Dragons and stop Johann. The other riders had gone back to Berk with him, leaving all the packing they'd been doing back at The Edge, when it seemed they had no choice but to return to Berk straight away. Before Hiccup had decided they were going after the King of Dragons anyway.

Fishlegs and Snotlout had gone back the day after they'd returned, just to check up on The Edge. They'd come back two days later, just in time to be there when Stoick woke up. And now Hiccup had a big decision to make. "So are we going back to The Edge or coming back to Berk permanently?" Astrid asked as her and Hiccup sat in the cove, sharing a bit of alone time.

"As much as I love it there, I'd rather be here," Hiccup replied. "With dad. I came so close to losing him Astrid, I don't really feel like being that far from him yet. I've spent the last year away from him and I don't know if I could forgive myself if anything happened to him and I wasn't there. Not being able to get back all the time we could've spent together while I was gone."

"That's understandable."

"Do you think the others will understand? I mean, we've got the chance to go back now. We're not being forced to come back by the council because of dad being injured."

"I'll make them understand. Wherever you go, we go. We've had a great year. And there's nothing to say we can't go back to The Edge again. Maybe we could have our honey-month there."

Hiccup smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," he said. And then he had an idea to keep The Edge going now they were no longer going to be there. It was part of Berk's territory, and if the upkeep of the place was done it could be in use for generations to come. "you know, we could use the place for future Dragon Riders to live," he said. "Like send a group of 17 to 18-year olds there to live for a year or two. We learnt a lot out there, and not just about dragons. It could do a lot of good for the younger riders. And with the war with the hunters over they won't have to worry about anyone wanting to kill them."

"That's a great idea!" Astrid exclaimed. "And with two Dragon Eyes one can be left at The Edge and one can be on Berk!"

"No. We can't risk the Dragon Eyes getting into the wrong hands. The hunters may be gone, but we don't know who else is out there that might want to do harm to dragons. If they find out about them and come after them, it could put both The Edge and Berk in danger. Fishlegs has already translated a lot of the information on the lenses, and I know they're great for learning about them, but they need to be destroyed. Part of me would rather not, but that's what needs to be done to protect everyone we care about."

"Well I'm with you all the way." Astrid gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek, before she got up. "Maybe we should go tell these plans to the other riders. And your dad. I'm sure he'll love to hear about them."

"Yeah, we really should head back," Hiccup said getting up to. "Need to get back to being acting chief anyway." Hiccup took Astrid's hand and they walked back towards their dragons, the conversation turning to Mala and Dagur's wedding that they were attending in a few days' time, and a little bit of about their own wedding, even though that was a long, long way off yet.


End file.
